


I’ll put down my roots

by XxSpaceB0yxX



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: My Daddy issues popping, Schlatt is a good dad but has flaws, Wilbur helps Schlatt with money sometimes, single dad, tubbo is a good kid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxSpaceB0yxX/pseuds/XxSpaceB0yxX
Summary: DadSchlatt Au!-Schlatt is taking care of Tubbo a single dad in a large city, tight on money wondering what he’ll do next.-Also quick CW there will be mentions of alcohol
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

The rain hasn’t stopped pouring for about 3 days now it was cold as well way to cold for Schlatts liking. He was sitting on a couch as he cradled Tubbo in his arms as he hummed a song as he looked outside of the window, “It just never ends” he softly mutters as he pressed his head against the window. The glass felt like ice against his skin but it helped the headache he had. he looked down at Tubbo bringing his other hand to brush Tubbo’s hair to look at him “Your going to be a refrained young man” he says as he brushed his warm face. He felt relaxed just sitting on the small couch next to the window he glanced over at the small kitchen, “I need to go shopping soon..” he mutters remembering he is tight on money at the moment. He sighed as he brought Tubbo to chest as he leaned back into the couch bringing the thick blanket to cover Tubbo so he doesn’t get cold, “Let’s go to sleep or we’ll I go to sleep” he mutters as he shut his eyes.   
He woke up glancing at the clock ‘10am’ he got up carrying Tubbo as he walked to the kitchen, opening the fridge to just see milk and a half eaten cereal box. He grabbed both almost dropping Tubbo in the processes, he got out a bowl and spoon pouring him some cereal. He sat Tubbo down in the high chair as he slowly woke up, his bright green eyes lighting up as he saw schlatt smiling at him Tubbo sticking out his hands to have Schlatt embrace him again. He got up grabbing Tubbo some softer food he had since tubbos teeth were still coming in he had enough to talk and eat but it was the morning and he didn’t want to risk Tubbo crying in pain. He walked over to the chair “Say ahhh” he grins as he brought the spoon to tubbo’s mouth “ahhhh” Tubbo says as he bit down on the spoon. After awhile they both finished their breakfast getting up he ruffled Tubbos hair as he picked him up from the chair setting him down on the floor to walk around. He chuckled as he walked to the bathroom Tubbo barely managing to follow, he grabbed his tooth brush brushing his teeth as Tubbo cling to his leg. He picked up Tubbo setting him down on the sink brushing his small teeth. Once he was down he picked Tubbo up changing him into new clothes and swapping the diaper for underwear after he finished he got dressed as well. He grabbed a umbrella and picked up Tubbo as he walked outside of the apartment locking the door behind him. once he was outside of the building he opened his umbrella walking down the sidewalk they were drenched in rain puddles forming in cracks.   
He opened the door to the small store hearing faint Christmas music as he closed his umbrella setting the hook part of the umbrella on his arm getting the side of pants a bit soak. He walked around the store grabbing whatever he needed keeping total of the price in his head, he sat Tubbo down as he was reading labels at the bottom shelf little did he know Tubbo was walking away. Before he knew it Tubbo wasn’t even in the small isle as him panic rising up in him as he sped walk down the isles around him checking every little crack in the damn store. He spotted Tubbo in the kids isle holding something in his hands, relief washed over him as walked to Tubbo “Kid dont do that you almost gave your old man a heart attack” he says as he ruffled the boys hair. He looked at what Tubbo had, a small bee plushie it was cute and he knew Tubbo wanted it. “Can I have it?” The boy asks as his bright green eyes sparkled with joy. He hated when this happened he only had enough money for food right now, “Maybe Santa will get it for you for Christmas Tubs”. He watched Tubbo furrow his brows sad that he couldn’t get it he sat down the plushie now clinging onto Schlatts leg. He ruffled his head picking him up making sure the little basket he was carrying didn’t hit him.


	2. Chapter 2

It’s been a week since they last went to the store “4 more days Tubbs” he says as he washed Tubbos hair as he played with toys. His green eyes looked up at him smiling “Yeahh Santa coming” he says happily as he went back to play with his toys. He unplugged the drain picking up Tubbo so he can dry off, he dried him off putting him in a sweater, pants and boots. “Am I going to play with Fundy and Tommy?” He asks as Schlatt blow dried his haired “Yes you are” he hums as he turned off the blow dryer. He shooed Tubbo out of the bathroom so he go to the bathroom, once he was done he left the house with Tubbo. They made their way down to the train station the rain has died down for a day so it was a perfect day for them to hangout.   
Schlatt knocked on Wilburs apartment door waiting for him to answer the door slowly creaked seeing Wilbur look tired “You look dead, but that’s usual” he hums as he made his way into the apartment as Tubbo followed. “Yeah yeah your lucky you have a relaxed kid to look after” he says as he glared at Tommy “Phil really needs to stop dropping Tommy off here he is killing me Fundy is good tho” he he says as he sits down at a table drinking coffee. Schlatt nodded his head sitting down as he took of his coat “Tubbo is a good kid he just wonders off all the time that’s what scares me” he says as he looked at Wilbur nodding. “Yeah Tommy is always getting himself hurt no matter what and Fundy just watch’s Tommy” he hums softly as he took another sip. “Speaking of Fundy, I need to know what school he is going to I need to enroll Tubbs I want him to have a good future unlike me”He says softly as he leans back into the chair. Wilbur gave him a Sympathetic look, “You have a good future Schlatt it’s just rough at the moment” he says reassuring Schlatt. “Yeah sure but I don’t think I’ll be able to pay for his school” he whispers as he leaned in to talk to Wilbur so the kids don’t hear. Wilbur nodded sipping his coffee once more “I can help you, you know that Schlatt just ring me up and I’ll help” he whispered softly giving him a look again. Schlatt sighed covering his face with his hands “I’m just worried for Tubbos future you know I don’t want lose him because I can’t pay for basic necessities for him” he whimpered as he felt tears form at the sides of his eyes. “I just don’t want to lose him” he says crying as Wilbur got up to comfort him rubbing his back “you won’t lose him Schlatt I know it”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pain


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update , also sorry for this being a tad bit short 😞  
> Also CW: Alcohol

Shortly after Wilbur and Schlatts talk they left Wills house waving their goodbyes, “Byeeee Tommy byeee Fundy and bye Wilbur” Tubbo says as he waved off to them. They walked down the broken sidewalks at sundown, eventually they made it to the subway hopping on a train. Tubbo slept in Schlatts lap as they waited to go home, “You must be tired” he mutters as he rubbed Tubbo’s back. Schlatt carried Tubbo off the train making his way back to the apartment, once he got there he opened the door. The warm air from the inside hit him hard he sighed closing the door behind him, he walked over to his room. He sat Tubbo down on the bed as he slept peacefully “I’ll never leave you I promise, Tubbs” he looks down at his son. He left the room slowly closing the door behind him, he went into the kitchen grabbing a 3 beer. He sat down on the couch slowly drinking the beer he opened “God your pathetic Schlatt” he says to himself as he continued to drink his pain away. After some time there was more than 3 beers around him as he looked up at the ceiling, he looked like a disaster his hair messed up, his shirt stained with drips of beer, he looked like shit. He looked outside of the window seeing the bright lights from outside of the building, he was to lost in his thoughts to realize Tubbo was standing in front of him. He furrowed his brows as he felt Tubbo climb up him to lay on his chest, “Why are you up” he asks looking at Tubbo “I had a nightmare” the younger boy responds as he scrunched closer to him. He sighed rubbing his back “It’s ok your dads here” he says slurring on his words.

**Author's Note:**

> This au makes my daddy issues pop


End file.
